The camping trip
by Damons Girl 11
Summary: Lily decides to have a camping trip She ivites all of her friends.


Lily was going to be a 7th year . She was head girl and had a wonderful boyfriend named James potter. What els could a girl have?

It was a nice summer day, and Lily was in a wonderful mood. For some reason she had the feeling that she wanted to go camping. She didn't even know why she just wanted to.

James was finally going to be a 7 year. He couldn't believe it. He was head boy and had a wonderful girlfriend who he loved since 4th year. What els could a man want?

It wad a foggy day, and James was in a good mood. For some reason he wanted to visit Lily. He didn't know why he just wanted to.

"Mum" Lily yelled coming down the stairs. "In the kitchen sweetie."

"Mum I was wondering if I could invite some of my friends and go up in the wood and have a caping trip?" Lily asked.

Petuina was in a horrible mood that morning, "MUM WHY DOES LILY AND HER FREAK FRIENDS ALWAYS GET TO DO STUFF AND I DON'T IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Pentuina go up to your room I a tired on this nonsence!" Pentuina scowleded up the stairs and slammed her door."I am so sorry about that sweetie" Rose said. (lilys mom) "It okay mum , but can I please have some friends over and go camping?" "Lily whos all going?" Rose asked concernly " James , Sirius , Remus , December , and Beth." Rose was thinking very carefullly. "hmmm...sure" "YES THANK YOU MUMMY" I ran up stairs and started to write her letter.

Dear James, Sirius, and Remus,

I am having a campout this weekend which means it starts tonight. Please reply back as soon as you can. If you are aloud apperate in my backyard thanks love you byee!

Lily also sent another one to Beth and December.

When James and his friends got the letter they all agreed on going and wrote back saying that they were aloud. Right after they sent it they apperated to her house in the backyard like she said.

The same with December and Beth they couldn't wait to see their bestfriend.

* * *

><p>Lily stared to set up the campsites and everything. Then she heard someone apperate in the yard she looked over and saw that it was her best friends Beth and December! "BETH , DECEMBER HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" They all ran to each other and gave each a great big hug! Then Lily took them to the campsite but the only way their was my fore wheelers so they look them and she dropped them off and hurried bak to the house because she thought she heard Sirius call her nam<p>

James looked everywhere but couldn't find her until they saw her on her four wheeler. When Lily jumped off she ran into James' s arms and gave him a big hug James kissed her in the top of her head. "Well yuo guys ready to go to the campsite?" Lily asked she heard Sirius yell " TOTALLY!" Remus goes" 'Wait how we going ot get their?" They all laughed and Lily said 'by the forewheeler unless you want to walk?" They all got on the forwheeler and took off into the woods.

They had soo much fun! They goofed around cooked hotdogs over the fire and had smores. The funny thing was no one knew what a smore was until Lily showed them. Everybody loved them mostly Sirius because I think he had like 5!

It started to grow dark, so the guys decided to tell scray storied and by far the most scary story was by James and Sirius. " Well Remus, December, and Beth all went to bed which left Lily and James by the camp fire alone. James cocked his eyebrows and said " Well were all alone want to snog?' Lily giggled and said " I thought you would never ask." James grabed her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. They snogged for a good hour until tired and breathless they went to bed in each others arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning the woke up had breakfast and packed up ready to go home.<p>

They all said their goodbyes and everybody left leaving Lily in a wonderful mood.

Lily went inside layed in the couch and fell asleep only to wake up haveing Petuina screaming at her like normal.

What a wonderful weekend she thought and went up stairs to write to her friends.

**The end**

**I hope you like this story I got the idea becasue well I am camping. Well please reveiw!**


End file.
